ONE SHOTS
by IKindaDigCrazyGuys
Summary: A collection of one shots for every 5th reviewer of the rest of my stories. Thanks for reading! :)
1. Outside, Looking In

**Outside Looking In: for TheGirlInThePinkScarf **

**A/N: I own none of the characters. Slash. M/M. You have been warned. **

The hotel alarm clock rang waking the tanned man. Randy attempted to roll over to turn it off, but he was confined in the ink-free arms of his man. John didn't stir from his slumber as he was always a heavy sleeper. No alarm clock had the ability of waking that man. Randy was able to escape the hold to turn off the alarm and gather supplies for a shower.

An alarm clock couldn't wake him, but the absence of his lover of 5 years woke John easily. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily. Randy smiled, walked back to the bed and kissed John good morning. "I'm about to take a shower. Come with me?" John nodded and smiled. Randy offered John his hand and led him to the bathroom. They made their way to the shower, but little showering was done at first.

As soon as the couple was under the spray, Randy attacked John's lips with his own. They fought in a battle for dominance, but Randy eventually gave up and let John take control. "Fuck me. Now." Randy practically growled when they parted. "You know I can't. We don't have time; but I promise as soon as we get back here after the show, you will be all mine." Randy pouted, but nodded to agree.

After a chaste kiss, the duo finished the shower and dressed for the day. They both put on basketball shorts, but John put on a grey muscle shirt and Randy dressed in one of his Viper t-shirts. "Do we have time for breakfast?" Randy asked. John checked the time. "Yep. Let's go." They left the hotel room and made the trip to the elevator. They were met by a fellow wrestler, Dolph Ziggler.

Neither John nor Randy were excited to see Dolph. He had always been the guy looking to break up relationships. Most assumed it was just because he was jealous. He was never able to stay in a relationship very long. His arrogance and obnoxiousness always ruined it for him.

"Good morning, John." Dolph said with a flirty smile. "Dolph." was all the greeting John gave. Randy just stood back and watched as Dolph continued to flirt with his man. The elevator opened and the three men stepped inside.

"So, John, where are you going?" Dolph asked, completely ignoring Randy. "My **boyfriend **and I are going to breakfast at the hotel restaurant." Dolph smiled. "What a coincidence. I'm going, too. You wouldn't mind if I sat with you, would you?" John was about to answer when Randy interrupted. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Dolph." John glared at Randy hinting that he be quiet. "We don't mind Dolph." John told him. John thought it would be better to allow Dolph in his presence. If not, Dolph would only up the ante and demolish everything.

At the restaurant, the waitress took the men's orders; they ordered the drinks first. When their drinks arrived, they all decided to get the breakfast buffet. As Randy got up, Dolph poured some of his own drink in Randy's chair. When Randy came back with his plate of breakfast, he sat in the wet mess.

"What the fuck?" he said to himself. He got up and the back of his shorts were soaked. "Oh, no!" Dolph tried to seem shocked. "Excuse me!" Dolph called to a nearby waiter. "Can you help my friend here. He must have sat in something." he said. The waiter quickly responded. "I am so sorry sir. Come with me and we'll get you cleaned up." The waiter said. "Okay. Thanks." Randy said as he followed the waiter.

Back at the table, Dolph turned up the heat. "So how are things with Randy, John?" he asked. "Fine." John answered. "Are you sure? I mean how often are you really around him? For all you know, he's fucking that waiter right now." He teased. "Come on, Dolph. Really? That's an amateur move; messing with my head to get me thinking about Randy cheating. That's low. Even for you." Dolph nodded. "You're right. Guess I'll have to try harder." John nodded and continued eating.

Dolph was on the lookout for Randy's return. When he saw Randy walking toward the table, he crashed his lips into John's; he made sure Randy saw the kiss. Randy stopped in his tracks and turned for the elevators.

John was able to push Dolph of him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled. "I told you I was going to try harder. I think it may have actually worked, Johnny. What do you think?" Dolph asked with a wink. "Fuck you, Dolph." John said. Dolph smiled. "I'm busy tonight, but I'm sure I could pencil you in for tomorrow morning." He said flirtatiously.

John ran after Randy to the elevators. Randy had already gotten in the elevator by the time John made it. He got on the next one and continued his chase after Randy. When John stepped off the elevator, he darted to the room he shared with Randy. He was going to unlock the door, but he heard Randy on the phone.

"I can't do this anymore! I'm so tired of John doing this to me. I always suspected him of sleeping around, but I never thought he would make out with Dolph right there in front of me. I'm so done with him." Randy was silent for a minute, the he spoke again. "I don't know. Maybe, but I'm not going to wait around for him. It's been 5 years; if he hasn't proposed by now, I figure he's not going to any time soon."

Randy was quiet again. "I'll talk to him, but not right now. If I do, I'll probably do something I'll regret… Okay. I'll talk to you later… I love you, too. Bye."

John unlocked the door when Randy ended the phone call. "Get out!" Randy shouted. "I'm not leaving, Randy. I need to talk to you." John said. "Yeah. I'm sure you do. You don't have to say anything. You can go back to the restaurant with your little fuck toy because I'm done with you." Randy said. "What? My fuck toy? Dolph kissed me. I had no control over that." John explained.

"Well you didn't try to push him off you, so you must have liked something about it, John. I don't need your pity. You don't have to worry about me being in your way anymore." Randy said. "You don't mean that, babe." John tried to reason with him. "Don't call me that! I do mean it. What I don't understand is how you can be with me for so long then all of sudden make out with some platinum blonde with a bad tan. Unless, you've been fucking him the whole time." Randy said. "Shut up, Randy! Just shut up and listen to me! I have never cheated on you. I promise. We've been together way too long for me to do that to you. I'm in love with you and there is no way I could ever hurt you like that. You have to believe me." John said.

Randy thought for a moment. "I don't know what to believe John. I can't keep going back and forth with you on this. I think we need a break. I'll see you at the arena; I'll just take a cab." Randy said as he grabbed his bags.

He walked out of the hotel room leaving John standing there by himself. All of a sudden, he had an idea. He, too, grabbed his bags and left. He checked out of the hotel and got into the rental car. He made a few stops along the way, but eventually he was at the arena. He found Randy's dressing room, put everything in place, and waited for Randy's arrival.

Randy carried his bags through the backstage area of the arena until he found his dressing room. He opened the door and it was dark with the exception of several candles lit around the room. He saw that there was a vase of one dozen red roses on a nearby table. He looked around the room some more to see John in the middle of the room, one knee.

Randy dropped his bags in shock. "Come in and close the door." John said. Randy did what he was told. "Randy, we've been together for 5 years now. I have loved you for every second of those 5 years. We've been through a lot, but I wouldn't want to spend that time with anyone else. I love you with everything I have. So, Randy, will you marry me?" John opened the ring box and there was a platinum ring with black diamonds.

Randy was speechless; all he could do was nod. John got up from his knee and slipped the ring onto Randy's finger and kissed him passionately. Randy ran his hands down John's back until he got to the hem of his shirt. He pulled it up and John raised his arms to allow Randy to pull it off. John attacked Randy's lips again while Randy fumbled with John's belt buckle. The belt was finally undone and both men got naked in a snap. Both men had precum leaking from their rock hard cocks. John guided Randy to the couch in the dressing room and laid Randy on his back.

The kissing continued until John pulled away, "I don't have any lube, babe." Randy shook his head. "It's okay. I don't need it. I want to feel all of you. Fuck me! Now!" he demanded. He wasn't expecting John to go to these lengths to prove himself, but he sure did enjoy it.

John lubed himself up with the precum that was almost pouring from his cock. He lined himself up with Randy's entrance and slowly inserted himself. Randy hissed in pain, but it wasn't long until the pleasure took over. John stilled himself and waited for Randy to adjust. "Move, damn it!" Randy growled. John did just that. He pulled his cock almost completely out then slammed it into Randy's hole again hitting his spot right on. Randy arched his back, lifting himself off the couch. "Fuck! Just like that!" John continued the assault on Randy's ass; Randy loved every moment of it.

John leaned down and kissed Randy along his jawline and down his neck. He made sure he left a mark so everyone, especially Dolph, could know Randy belonged to him. Randy wrapped his arms and legs around John's body to pull John deeper inside him. Randy was on the edge of satisfaction; John knew it.

"Come for me baby." He purred in Randy's ear. Randy had unraveled; his walls contracted and he came between them. John wasn't too far behind. He stilled himself after his explosion and eventually pulled out.

"I'm sorry for overreacting. I should have known it was Dolph's idea. Please forgive me." Randy said as he nuzzled into John's chest. John smiled. "Of course I forgive you, babe."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. **


	2. Can We Keep Him?

**Can We Keep Him?—For Vindictive John Dark Fantasy **

**Summary: Randy and John have been friends for years. They have grown as close as two people can get. Secrets can easily end a normal friendship. What will they do to this one? **

**Warning: Rated M; Slash**

**A/N: Ryan is Ryback. I just couldn't call him 'Ryback' in fics. It's just weird. Also, I apologize for any typos. I'm really behind on getting this posted and I don't feel like proofreading. Thanks for reading. Please review! **

The sun peeked through the hotel curtains, waking a once sleeping Wade. He found himself in his lover's muscular arms; Wade's head was nuzzled gently in Ryan's chest. He softly kissed Ryan's skin to wake him. Ryan woke and yawned, "Good morning, babe." He said. "G'morning Ry." Wade let his hands roam down Ryan's body until he got to the waistband of his boxers. He played with the elastic for a bit before Ryan spoke up. "Come on, babe. Don't tease me," he begged with a growl.

Wade chuckled and took the hard, leaking cock in his hand and stroked it with a rhythm. Ryan moaned in pleasure as Wade twisted the tip of the head with every stroke. Wade sat up and only to lean down to take Ryan's member in his mouth. "Oh, fuck!" Ryan shouted as he felt Wade's hot mouth envelope his cock. Wade bobbed up and down, sucking gently on the head. Ryan held the back of Wade's head to keep him in place while he fucked Wade's mouth. Wade gagged a little, but he adjusted quickly. Ryan started mumbling gibberish; it was a sign that he was close to release. When he came, Wade swallowed every drop of essence that Ryan gave him.

Wade crawled up Ryan's body and kissed his lips gently. Ryan took control and added force to the kiss, wanting to taste himself on Wade's tongue. The two parted and Ryan smirk at Wade indicating he had further plans. "Hands and knees. Now!" he ordered. Wade scurried to do as he was told. When he settled into position, he wiggled his ass in Ryan's direction. "What did I tell you about teasing me?" he asked harshly. Wade giggled at what he thought was rhetorical question.

Ryan approached him and slapped Wade's ass, turning it red immediately. "I asked you a question, Wade! What did I tell you about teasing me?" he asked again more forceful than the first time. "You told me not to." He whimpered feeling the sting from the punishment. "And what do you have to say for yourself, Wade?" Ryan asked. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again." Wade answered fearfully.

Ryan reached in the drawer of the nightstand pulling out a bottle of lubricant. He slicked his cock and lined himself up at Wade's entrance. Without warning, he slammed into Wade with great force. Wade yelped in pain, but upon penetration, Ryan hit his bundle of nerves almost immediately. Pleasure soon overrode the pain. Ryan pulled out almost completely only to push back in with the same force. "Fuck!" Wade moaned. Ryan continued at the same pace until Wade had enough. "Faster! Harder! Please!" Wade begged. "Now you know how it feels." Ryan smirked. He gave in and picked up speed and force; allowing Wade to come undone. "Oh shit! I'm close." He said. Ryan was dripping in sweat as he panted. "I'm close, too, baby. Come with me." Wade did just that. "Fucking hell, Ryyyyy!" he screamed as he came. Without having his cock touched, it twitched and spilled his seed on the sheets below him. His walls contracted around Ryan's cock, making him come inside Wade's channel. "Shit, Waaade!" They each collapsed. When Ryan caught his breath, he rolled over next to Wade; letting his cock ease out with a pop.

He wrapped Wade in arms and stroked his hair. "Ryan?" Wade said. "Yeah?" Ryan asked. "Can I ask you something?" Wade asked. Ryan only nodded. "You have to promise me you won't get mad." He said. Ryan chuckled a little, but he was also concerned. "I promise. What's on your mind?" Wade sighed before he could answer. "How would you feel about adding a third person?" Ryan thought for a moment before he said anything. "It depends. Who is it?" Wade was afraid to answer. He didn't think Ryan would have an open mind, but he figured it was worth a try. "John." He finally answered. "Cena? Really?" Ryan asked. Wade nodded. Ryan was quiet for a while and Wade assumed it was because he was angry. "Okay." Ryan finally said.

Wade quickly sat up in shock. "Really? We can have him?" he asked excitedly. Ryan laughed at his lover's excitement. "Well, we'd have to ask him first. We can't just attack him, Wade." He explained. Wade smirked as if he was imagining the very situation. "Actually..." Ryan just shook his head at Wade's imagination as he got out of the bed. "I'm taking a shower. You wanna join me?" he asked. Wade nodded and followed Ryan into the hotel's bathroom.

When the shower was done, the couple got dressed and left for the arena. When they got there, they each were told they didn't have a match. So, they just lingered around backstage catching up with friends and watching the show on the monitors. John's match was starting, so Wade and Ryan sat to watch. Occasionally, Ryan looked over at Wade and caught him licking his lips and adjusting the bulge in his pants. John won his match and made his way to the showers. When he was done, Wade and Ryan were waiting there for him.

"Hey guys. How you doing?" John greeted them. Wade had lost the ability to speak when he saw how beads of water rolled off John's body. He had silently hoped the towel around John's waist would fall to the floor so he could admire all that was John Cena. "Hey John." Ryan said. Wade was nervous and struggled to say, "Your match was great. Congratulations on the win." John smiled, putting his dimples on full display. "Thanks, Wade." He said. Wade could have melted right where he stood.

Meanwhile, Randy Orton had just finished, and lost, his match. He was pissed as he walked straight through other superstars. They all knew to get out of Randy's way when he was upset. He made walked to the locker room, but stopped in his tracks when he saw a now fully dressed John being touched and seduced by Wade and Ryan. John is his best friend, but he knew why he boiled over with anger at that sight. He didn't even shower, he just pulled his street close on over his trunks. He stormed out to the parking lot, jumped in his rental car and sped off in the forty-five minute drive to the hotel. He stormed through the empty lobbing and into the elevator. On the ride up, Randy tried to psych himself into thinking he wasn't really upset at seeking Wade and Ryan flirting with John. He told himself that he was only mad at losing his match.

When he made it into the hotel he realized the unfortunate: he shared the hotel room with John. His anger rose yet again. He stripped out of his clothes and took an hour-long hot shower to sooth his aching muscles. When his shower was done, he wrapped himself in a towel and slammed the bathroom door as he exited. He slammed it so hard; it broke off its hinges. He cured himself and laid the door down against the wall, out of the way.

Meanwhile, John had just finished two rounds of mind numbing sex with Wade and Ryan. "I should go before it gets too late." John said to them. They each just nodded and let him go. When he left, Wade asked Ryan, "Can we keep him?" Ryan looked at Wade and saw the cutest pouty face he had ever seen. "We have to let him decide, baby. You can ask him later." He answered. Wade nodded and drifted off to sleep in Ryan's arms.

Just as Randy removed the towel from his body, John walked in. Randy pulled on a pair of sweats before John saw the door on the floor. "Um. Why is the door not where it's supposed to be?" John asked with a light chuckle. With no inflection whatsoever, Randy said, "I'll pay for it." He sat straight up on the bed with his back against the headboard. John just ignored him and went into the open bathroom with his shower supplies. When he finished his shower, John came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Randy licked his lips at the sight. John's skin glistened as he walked around the room. He bent over to dig through his bag for lotion; Randy almost lost it at the sight of John's ass beneath the towel. John squirted the lotion in his hand and rubbed all over his body; first his chest, then his abs. He removed the towel and spread lotion on his legs and ass before pulling on a pair of boxers. Randy growled and sighed angrily as he took out his phone. He wanted something he couldn't have and there was nothing he could do about it.

John sighed because he knew he was going to regret what he was about to do. He walked over to Randy's bed and sat; mimicking Randy's sitting position. "What's wrong?" he asked. Randy shook his head. "Nothing." He said. "Honest?" John asked. "Honest, Jay. I'm fine." Randy said almost with a growl as he went back to what he was doing on his phone. The two were quiet for a moment.

"Randy, how long have we been friends?" John eventually asked. Randy cringes at the word 'friend'. "Uh, I don't know. Almost fifteen years." He answered. "Exactly. I know when something is bothering you, man. So what's wrong?" He asked. Randy sighed and answered truthfully. "When I saw Wade and Ryan all over you tonight, I got jealous because I'm in love with you. We've been friends for a long time, John and I've enjoyed the friendship, but I hate sitting back watching all these other guys throw themselves at you. For the first few years I had known you, I put my feelings for you aside because I wasn't sure if you were gay or not. When I finally found out, I couldn't ask you out because you were dating Dwayne. Then after fifteen years of being 'just friends' I figured you wouldn't be interested in me as more than that."

John was shocked. He just sat there and stared at Randy like a deer in headlights. Randy regretted ever telling John how he really felt. He got up to leave, but John grabbed him and pulled him into a forceful kiss. It didn't take long for Randy to respond to the kiss.

John's hands roamed Randy's skin like it was natural; like it was meant to be. He pulled Randy's sweats down exposing his leaking member. John took the head into his mouth and sucked gently. "Shit!" Randy moaned. It was almost inaudible, but it was loud enough for John to hear. He smiled around the cock; he bobbed up and down. After a few minutes, John released it and massaged Randy's entrance with his tongue. "Oh, fuck, John." Randy mumbled. It was a feeling unlike any other. When John thought Randy was ready, he asked for lube and condoms. "Theyre in my bag; side pocket." Randy said.

John got the items quickly. He slowly rolled on the condom and spread the lubricant evenly on his member before lining up with Randy's entrance. He eased into the puckered spot, but stopped to let Randy get accustomed to the feeling. "Move, please." Randy begged. John nodded and lowered himself closer to Randy's body and captured his lips in a kiss as he pushed further into Randy's channel; he hit his prostate right on.

Randy moaned loudly into the kiss. When they parted, John attacked Randy's neck; marking him for the world to see. Randy wrapped his legs around John's body to push him further into himself. It worked and it made Randy moan and whimper like a common whore. John was intoxicated by the sound; it drove him to higher speeds and greater force. "Oh, god!" Randy moaned. "John. My name is John." He corrected Randy. Randy smiled and wrapped him arms abound John's neck; needing to feel more of his skin and to steal more kisses.

Randy's hands began roaming down John's back, leaving scratches. It turned John on. "I'm coming Ran. Come with me, baby." Randy did just that. "Just like that, Jay! Don't stop!" he moaned at his seed spilled between his and John's bodies. The tightening of Randy's channel sent John over the edge. Only two thrusts later, he was exploding. He collapsed on top of Randy until he caught his breath.

When he did, he rolled off of him, allowing is cock to be set free from Randy's still tight passage. He pulled Randy in close. "Thank you for telling me, Randy. I just want you to know that I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I never told you because I enjoyed our friendship too much to ruin. I didn't think you would feel the same way." He said. Randy smiled at the confession. "I'm glad you feel the same way, Jay." He said. John kissed Randy's forehead before he said, "I love you." Randy smiled. "I love you, too, John. Goodnight."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm working more one-shots and the next chapter of Southern Hospitality. Please be patient with me. I will get them done; don't worry. Please review! **


	3. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found – for VampQueen440 **

**Summary: Justin Gabriel gets lost, but is eventually found and given a little TLC. **

**Warning: Rated M; Slash; M/M **

**A/N: Please forgive me for any typos. I'm on a tight schedule to get these one shots out. Don't have time to proofread. Please review! Thanks for reading! **

"I'll be fine, Heath. I just need a little time to myself. I'm leaving today, and I'll be back Sunday night. I'll call when I get there. I promise." Justin said into the phone. Heath Slater is Justin's best friend. They've known each other for a few years and they had grown fairly close. Justin has been stressed out lately, so he decided to go camping to clear his mind. He has a cabin that he shared with his ex in the mountains in North Carolina where he would be staying for the weekend. Heath wasn't comfortable with Justin being so far away from society; he was in a panic.

"Three whole days in the woods? What if you get mauled by a bear? What it floods and you get stranded in the mountains?" he asked. Justin chuckled. "When you think about it, I'll only be there for one full day: Saturday. Today is already Friday, and I'm coming back Sunday. There aren't any bears up there and there is no rain in the forecast. So, calm down, Heath. You sound like an old man's wife."

Heath finally calmed himself and said "Okay, but you better call, Justin!" Justin sighed, "I already said I will. What else do you want?" he asked. "I just want you to be safe." Justin smiled at the concern his friend had for him. "Safety? You got it."

The conversation ended when Justin hung up the phone. He packed his bags into his car and drove to the cabin in the wooded area. When he got there and stepped out of the car, he inhaled deeply taking in the crisp, fresh air. He walked into the cabin and it was just as he left it a few months before. On the first floor, it had a large foyer with 4 adjacent rooms: living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom; the second floor was 2 more bedrooms and bathrooms; and a balcony.

He put his bags in bedroom on the first floor; he fell into the bed on his back. He looked up at the ceiling, closed his eyes, and thought about why he was there in the first place.

He had broken up with his long-time partner, Randy; they had been dating for three and a half years. It all started with an argument between the two. Justin was ready to marry Randy; Randy told him he was a free-spirit; that he was happy where their relationship stood. He said he never wanted to get married. Justin thought breaking it off with Randy would be best for him. He thought it would prevent further heartbreak.

He had been coping with the loss pretty well for a while. It hit him all at once when Randy married someone else a year after the breakup. He was deeply in love with Randy, so seeing him marry someone who wasn't him was heartbreaking. He went into a deep depression and he cut off all contact with his loved ones; except Heath.

He opened his eyes when he heard the screech of a bird outside. He walked upstairs to the balcony and looked out into nature. The trees and birds were so calming to him. He sat in the outdoor lounge chair to enjoy his surroundings. When he was tired of sitting, he went back inside. On the way, he tripped and hit his head on a large decorative stone rock. He was unconscious.

When he woke up, he was in a bed; under the covers. He sat up and groaned at the pain in his head. "Good to know you're alive," he heard someone say with a deep sultry voice. He looked around the dark room and toward the doorway. He saw a tall, muscular figure leaning against the door frame. The figure walked in; as it entered the light, Justin frowned.

"What are you doing here, Randy?" he asked in shock; partly because Randy looked better than ever. "I came up for the weekend. When I got here, you were out on the balcony. I thought you were dead, but you were breathing; so I carried you to bed. Wasn't easy either, Angel; you really let yourself go." Randy sat on the bed next to Justin.

"Don't call me that," Justin said. Randy was puzzled. "Don't call you what?" he asked. "Angel. Don't call me that. That's not my name and I'm not your angel." he said. Randy inched closer to him. "Don't be like that, baby. I've missed you and I know you've missed me, too." he said. Justin shook his head; tears welled up in his eyes. Randy reached out his hand to wipe away a tear. "Don't touch me!" Justin shouted as he stood. He stormed out to the balcony. Randy followed him.

Justin just stood there with his back to the door and cried. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He leaned into the embrace. He admitted to himself that he missed the feeling. He snapped out of his emotions and tore away from Randy's arms. "Why, Randy? Why did you do this to me?" he asked tearfully. "Why did I do what, A— Justin?" Justin shook his head, but answered. "Why did you tell me you weren't ready to get married?" Randy sighed. "Because I wasn't, Justin. I wasn't ready to get married." Justin scoffed. "Really? Then why did you run off and marry Tyson, huh?"

Randy took a deep breath before he explained himself. "I didn't marry him, Justin. We were having sex when I said I would marry him. I was in the heat of the moment. He just took it and ran with it. He told everybody we were getting married, but I broke it off with him." He said. Justin was still lost and confused. "So you aren't married?" he asked just to be sure. Randy chuckled. "Nope. Single as the day is long." Justin gave a small smile at the news.

Randy walked slowly toward him and pulled him into a kiss. Justin responded almost immediately. Randy picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed. He laid Justin down gently and climbed on top of him; continuing the attack on his lips. Justin whimpered when Randy broke the kiss. He took off his t-shirt and smiled down at the man below him. "I'm sorry, Justin. I should have married you when I had the chance." He said. Justin smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

In the process, Justin's hands roamed down to Randy's zipper and button on his jeans. After Justin unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans, Randy wiggled out of them revealing his lack of underwear. Randy helped Justin out of his t-shirt and pants and positioned himself between his legs. He used the liquid oozing from his hard member to slick his cock since there was no lube on hand.

He lined himself up with Justin's entrance and slowly pushed in completely. He stilled himself to let Justin get accustomed to the feeling. "Please Randy. Move." Justin begged. Randy nodded and pulled almost all the way out only to push in again, brushing Justin's prostate. "Fuck!' he moaned. "So tight, Angel." Randy said with a moan. "Faster!" Justin whimpered. Randy smiled and picked up speed and added force. Justin was coming undone beneath his lover. He wrapped his legs around Randy's body to get a deeper felling.

He wrapped his arms around Randy's neck; wanting to feel more of his skin. Justin nibbled on Randy's neck and bit hard on the skin between his neck and shoulder when he hit his prostate right on. He soothed the bite with his tongue, sending Randy over the edge. "I'm coming, baby. Come with me." He said as he grabbed Justin's leaking cock. He pumped in rhythm with his thrusts. "I'm coming, Randy!" he shouted. Soon, Justin's seed poured between their bodies. His walls contracted and Randy lost all control. "Shit, Angel!" he groaned. His seed filled Justin's channel and he collapsed on top of his lover. He slid himself out of Justin's hole and grabbed one of discarded t-shirts to clean up the mess they made. When he was done, he wrapped Justin in his arms. "I love you, Angel." He said. Justin smiled at the sentiment. "I love you, too, Randy."

They just laid there enjoying being with each other until Justin suddenly sat up. "What's wrong?" Randy asked. "My phone. Where's my phone?" Justin asked in a panic. "It's on the dresser." Randy said. Justin jumped up and ran to his phone. He saw he had over one hundred missed calls from Heath. He dialed the familiar number and went back to the bed.

"Hello? Justin?" Heath asked when he picked up. "Yeah, Heath. It's me. I'm sorry I missed your calls." Justin said. "Sorry? Seriously Justin? I thought you were dead!" he scolded Justin through the phone. Justin chuckled. "I'm not dead, Heath. I'm okay. Great, really. I'm going spend a little more time here in the cabin. I have found it to be very therapeutic." He said. Randy smiled.

Heath sighed on the other end of the phone. "Okay. Justin. It's nice to know you're alive. Please be careful." He said. Justin smiled. "I'm safe here. I promise." Justin ended the call and nuzzled into Randy's chest. "I'm glad you found me here, Randy." he said. Randy smiled. "Me, too." The two drifted off to sleep. They were both saddened by the loss, but being found was beneficial to them both.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	4. Nobody Ever Listens

**Nobody Ever Listens for TheGirlInThePinkScarf **

**Warning: slash m/m Rated M **

**Summary: No one ever listens to Seth until tonight. **

Monday Night Raw was almost over. "1! 2! 3! Ring the bell!" the referee shouted. As the bell rang, he raised Randy Orton's hand showing off the winner. Randy climbed the turnbuckles and did his signature pose. The crowd went wild at the sight. Backstage, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins were backstage watching the match.

"Shit! I didn't think he'd beat Wade. Now what?" Dean said. Roman thought for a moment. "We could still jump him. It would be a little more difficult, but at least he's already worn out." Seth didn't agree at all. "I don't think it'd be a good idea to take him right now. He's amped up and full of adrenaline. He can take all of us at once. Maybe we should just leave him alone this week." he said.

Dean and Roman didn't seem to hear him; or at least they were ignoring him. This happened often and it didn't usually faze him; but this was the last straw. "You two never listen to me!" he shouted. Dean rolled his eyes. "Just shut your mouth and do your job, Seth. It's not that hard. I say we're jumping Randy so get ready; he's on his way." he said. Seth shook his head and debated whether or not he should participate in the ambush. He didn't have much time to think because Dean and Roman had already pounced on the Viper.

Fists were flying and Seth wanted nothing to do with the fight. He started to walk away, but Dean and Roman were getting their asses handed to them. He sighed and went to pull Dean away from Randy. As he did so, Randy paused to swing at Seth; he ducked and missed the fist. He didn't want to risk getting pummeled so gave up on all efforts to save his so-called friends and stormed off.

As he was turning a corner, he bumped into John Cena. "Sorry, John." Seth said. John put his dimples on full display when he smiled. "No problem. You might want to get some glasses, though." He joked. Seth laughed shyly and blushed. He secretly had a crush on the older man. Not even Dean and Roman knew about his feelings for John. He thought about seeing John ripping off his shirt in the ring and how his ass jiggled at sharp movements.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when John spoke. "The show is over. Where are you going in such a hurry, anyway?" he asked. Seth thought for a moment. He couldn't tell John he was running to escape a strike from the Viper since Randy is John's best friend. "I'm starving. I'm trying to get to a restaurant. I was going to catch a ride with someone." He lied.

"Most of the guys are going out to a bar down the block." John said, giving Seth a suggestion. Seth shook his head. "No thanks. I'm trying to stay away from crowds." He said. Suddenly he got bitter. "You know how Dean and Roman get." He said under his breath. John ignored the statement because he figured it was none of his business. Instead he said, "I'm headed to a restaurant now. You want to keep me company?" Seth was jumping for joy on the inside, but he tried to keep his cool on the outside. "Uh, sure. I'm not doing anything." He said. "Cool. Let me just grab my bag and we'll head out." John said. Seth nodded and went to the space he shared with Dean and Roman to get his own bag.

He and John met up at the point of collision and walked out to the parking lot together. At the rental car, the men put their bags in the trunk. They got in the car and John drove off into the night to the nearest late-night restaurant. The restaurant's parking lot was empty. "Are they closed?" Seth asked when the car was parked. John chuckled. "Nah. They're open late. Nobody's here, that's all." Seth nodded and got out of the car.

They walked in and they were greeted by a pretty blonde hostess/waitress. Since it was late night, she was taking on both jobs. It was obvious she knew who the men were. She was giddy with excitement and she couldn't keep still. "I'm Liz and I'll be serving you tonight." she said in a high pitched voice full of delight.

She led them to a table and kept her eyes on John. "Can I get you guys any drinks?" They each got water. The waitress nodded and left. "So you want to tell me the real reason you were running around backstage tonight?" John asked Seth. He was surprised that John knew he was lying. Before he could answer the waitress came back with their drinks. "Here you go. Just let me know when you're ready to order." She said. John winked at her. "Thanks." He said. She could have melted right there. Instead she giggled and walked away.

"So?" John said as he turned his attention back to Seth. "What?" Seth asked pretending he didn't know what John was talking about. "Why were you running?" he asked again. "Oh." Seth said looking at his menu. John snatched the menu away from the man. Seth sighed.

"They don't listen to me! They don't ever want to hear what I have to say. I'm just as important as they are. I mean if it wasn't for me, they'd just be a psychopath and a narcissist!" he ranted. "Who is 'they'?" John asked. "Dean and Roman." Seth answered. John nodded and thought for a moment. "Which one is the psychopath?" he asked jokingly. It brought a smile out of Seth.

The waitress came back to check on the men. "Is everything okay over here, guys?" she asked with a smile. "Everything's fine. I think we're ready to order." John said. "Okay. What can I get you?" she asked. John ordered the Shrimp and Parmesan Sirloin. Seth got the Zesty Roma Chicken and Shrimp. "Okay. It should be ready soon." the waitress said she took their menus. "Thank you, sweetheart." She was on cloud nine at the way John was treating her: first the wink and now 'sweetheart'. She smiled and walked away.

As they waited for their meals, Seth just sat there quietly. He thought John was gay and that maybe he had a chance with him. Watching him flirt with the waitress put an even bigger damper on his day. He just wanted to leave, but he didn't want to be rude. So he sat in silence. John noticed how he wasn't making eye contact or even speaking. He decided to let it go and not push Seth into talking about what really bothered him.

Eventually, the waitress came back with their orders. John devoured his steak and shrimp, but Seth barely touched his meal. John wanted to find out what was on Seth's mind without asking directly. "So, are you seeing anybody?" John asked. Seth's head shot up at John's question. "No. There is one guy I'm interested in, but he's straight." Seth answered sadly. He was talking about the man who sat across from him at the table. John just nodded. He had the perfect idea to get Seth in a good mood.

"Do you want to get your food to-go?" John asked. "Yeah. It wouldn't hurt." Seth said. They asked the waitress for a to-go box, paid her, and left a hefty tip. When they got in the car, John turned on the radio. On the way to the hotel, Seth knew just about every song. He sang at the top of his lungs. John was sneaking glances as Seth enjoyed himself for the first time all night. Seth's smile was just intoxicating.

When a song went off, John said, "I just got that new movie today. You want to come up and watch it with me?" Seth smiled. "Yeah. Sounds good." When they parked at the hotel, John got their bags from the trunk since Seth was carrying his barely eaten meal. They walked through the empty lobby and to the elevator. In the elevator, it was Seth who was taking quick glances at John. He had never noticed how brightly his eyes truly shined. They were mesmerizing. John led the way off the elevator when it stopped on his floor.

John turned on the light giving Seth a great view of the room. It was pretty spacious with two beds. Seth saw there was someone is one of the beds, but he didn't know who it was. John quietly cursed himself. "Sorry. I didn't know Randy would be here. I thought he would out with the rest of the guys." He whispered to Seth.

Randy sat up when the light clicked on. He let his eyes adjust to the light. "What the hell is he doing here?" he asked angrily when he saw Seth standing next to John. "We were going to watch a movie, but.." John started. Randy sighed. "Forget it. I don't want him anywhere near me. I'm going to Cody's room." he said as he pulled on sweat pants and a t-shirt.

When Randy left, John turned to Seth. "What is he talking about?" he asked seriously. Seth hesitated, but he knew John wouldn't stop pestering him about it. "Earlier tonight, Dean and Roman jumped him. I didn't want to join in, but when Randy took control, I tried to pull Dean away from him. Randy tried to punch me, so I ran. That's when I bumped into you." Seth explained.

John just nodded. "You can put your food in the fridge if you want." He said. Seth was surprised that John wasn't upset. He walked over to the hotel's refrigerator and put the to-go box inside. When he turned around, John had taken off his t-shirt and changed into basketball shorts. He was sitting up straight on the bed with his back against the headboard. Seth's breath was stolen by the sight. He looked around for a chair since he was pretty sure Randy didn't want him anywhere near his bed.

"Come on! Sit down; the movie is about to start." John set patting the empty space next to him on the bed. John Cena was inviting him to share a bed with him. Not in the way Seth had always hoped, but it was something. He moved toward the bed, then decided to change clothes as well. "Do you mind if I change out of these clothes?" he asked John. "No, I don't mind." He said. "Just hurry up. I'm not going to pause the movie for you if you're too slow!" he yelled after Seth when he went into the bathroom.

When Seth came back, he was wearing only sweatpants. He sat in the offered space and watched the movie. It was romantic comedy about an ex-cop who starts working a bounty hunter and has to capture his ex-wife as a job. By the end, Seth was laughing so hard that John had to know why. "It wasn't that funny. Why are you laughing so hard?" he asked. Seth calmed himself before answering. "If you had to play that role, there probably would have been unnecessary explosions." He said snickering.

John couldn't take it anymore. It was like Seth's smile was begging to be attacked. He leaned in and kissed his lips gently. John felt bad when Seth didn't respond immediately. When he did, he climbed onto John; straddling his lap. The kiss turned from soft to rough in an instant. The had to break for air and when they did, John whispered against Seth's lips, "Lay down." Seth nodded and laid down on his back.

John hovered over him and kissed his lips once more with the same gentle touch as before. He moved down Seth's jawline, neck and chest. He took each nipple in his mouth; sucking and licking at them until they were perky nubs. John made small patterns all over Seth's abs; worshipping them. When he got to the waistband of Seth's sweats, he nibbled at his exposed hips.

As Seth bucked his hips, John smirked and took the hint; he slowly pulled down the man's sweats, releasing his leaking member. John hooked Seth's legs with his arms, spreading his legs to get a good look at his puckered hole. John licked stripes down Seth's inner thighs, teasing him before he licked around his hole. "Oh, fuck!" Seth fisted the sheets when he felt the older man's hot tongue circling his entrance. With no warning, John started tongue fucking him; that sent Seth somewhere he had never been before. He opened his legs wider in an attempt to push John's tongue deeper into his channel. When that didn't work, he begged for more.

"Fuck John! I need to feel your cock deep inside me!" he shouted. John smiled and nodded. He stood up and removed his own pants; there was a wet spot there because his cock had been leaking like a faucet. He didn't need lube, he used the precum that was already there. He lined his slicked cock up with Seth's entrance and pushed in. "So fucking tight, baby." He moaned. Seth hissed in pain but pleasure came as John pushed in balls deep brushing against Seth's sweet spot. "Shit! Just like that. Do that again, Johnny!"

John did just that only much harder and much faster. For the first time in a long time, somebody had actually listened to what Seth had to say. "Please! Please don't stop!" Seth begged. He went to fist his hard, aching cock, but John slapped his hand away. "You don't need to do that." He said has he slammed his lips to Seth's. The kiss was all Seth needed to send him over the edge. He moaned into the kiss as his thick seed spurted between their bodies. John pulled away from the kiss when he felt Seth's channel tighten around his cock. John's thrusts got sloppy and it wasn't long when he filled Seth's passage with his release.

John collapsed on top of his new lover. When he caught his breath he rolled over next to Seth; pulling his member from Seth's hole with a quiet pop. "That was—" John started. Seth cut him off. "Amazing. Sexy. Fantastic. Wonderful. Fucking incredible." He said as he planted kissed between each word. John chuckled. "Yeah. That and much more." He said. The two laid there silently basking in the atmosphere of sex as they drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Seth woke up expecting to fell John next to him. Instead, the leader of Cenation was gone. Seth felt his heart drop. He felt like a used whore until he saw the note on John's pillow. It read: **Be back soon. –J **Seth smiled at the note because it meant that John hadn't 'hit it and quit it'. As he stretched, he heard the door open. He jumped up to meet John at the door naked. It wasn't John coming in the door. It was Randy. "Oh my god! Put some damn clothes on! What the fuck are you still doing here and why the hell are you naked?" Randy shouted.

Seth scrambled to put on his sweat pants from last night when John came in carrying what looked to be bags of food. "Why the hell are you yelling, Randy? I could hear you from the elevator!" John asked his best friend. "I came in here and this bitch was standing at the door naked! He's lucky I didn't RKO his ass right then." He said. John got in his buddy's face. "You touch him and you'll be black and blue for days." He said in the most intimidating way.

Seth and Randy were both shocked at John's words. Neither of them expected John to protect Seth like that. John turned to Seth and kissed him tenderly. "Good morning, baby." He said. Seth smiled. "Good morning." He whispered against John's lips. "I brought breakfast. You hungry?" John asked. Seth nodded and sat on the bed as John gave him his breakfast in bed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Any and all reviews are greatly apprecia**


	5. Not All Superheroes Wear Capes

**Not All Superheroes Wear Capes—for gamesgrl5887 **

**Warning; Slash; M/M; Rated M; AU (Kind of, but not really.)**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review! Also, I'm working on a new fic with Randy Orton and an OC. I need a girl's name. If you have any suggestions, leave them in the reviews. I really appreciate it! **

**Summary: When a superhero sees someone in trouble, he swoops in to save the day. John Cena and Randy Orton**

John Cena was doing weighted squats at Hart's Hard Body Gym like he does every morning. He spotted a familiar face across the gym. He saw a tall, tan, tattooed man on the bench press. He had seen the man before, but never like this. He usually wore sweatpants and a t-shirt. Today, he was shirtless in basketball shorts. He was making the most seductive noises John had ever heard. John thought about talking to the man, but he was too shy to do so. Instead, he finished his squats, took a shower and left the gym.

That afternoon, John was at a local grocery store picking up some protein mix when he ran into his ex, Adam. He groaned to himself because their relationship was nothing but hell for John. When John worked up the courage to dump him, Adam had been following him everywhere; stalking him. "Johnny! I'm glad I ran into you. I know what we had wasn't healthy, but you'll be happy to know that I've changed." Adam said. John sighed. "Whatever Adam." He said as he walked away.

Adam grabbed him by his wrist, pulling him closer. "But, Johnny, don't you want to see how good I can be to you?" Adam said trying to suppress an angry growl. John gasped at the sudden movement and Adam's voice. "Let me go, Adam!" John yelled at him. Adam chuckled and shook his head. "You know, Johnny, I thought maybe you and I could have something together; start over. You know you want to." He said as he leaned in close to John's face. "I want nothing to do with you Adam! Now let me go!" John yelled even louder.

On the next aisle, Randy heard the commotion. He followed the shouting and saw what was going on. He walked up to Adam and John. "Is everything okay over here?" he asked curiously. Adam tightened his grip on John's wrist. He hissed in pain before he realized the man was his crush from the gym. 'This doesn't concern you, man. Just walk away while you can. It's none of your business." Adam told Randy. Randy clenched his fists. He never responded well to being told what to do. "If it wasn't my business before, it is, now." He said through his teeth.

Adam scoffed at the so-called tough guy. "What? You his boyfriend or something?" he asked jokingly. Randy thought for a second before answering. "Yeah. You got a problem with that?" John was shocked at the answer; he even blushed a little. Adam shook his head. "Wow, Johnny. Not even 3 months after me, you found somebody else to not satisfy. But then again, a little slut like you always did know how to pick 'em." Adam said with a laugh before he walked away.

Randy and John watched Adam walk away. "You okay?' Randy asked John when Adam was out of sight. John nodded as he rubbed his wrist. "Yeah. I'm fine." He said. Randy nodded. "I'm Randy, by the way." He said as he issued his hand in a greeting. "John." John said as he shook his hand. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Randy asked. John nodded. "I work out at Hart's Hard Body Gym every morning. I see you there every day." John said. Randy nodded. "Oh, yeah! I've seen you there before! I've never seen somebody squat like you do." He said. John blushed. He was flattered to know that Randy had been watching him in the gym. "Thanks for that, Randy. I really appreciate it." John said. "No problem." He said.

"I'm going to that new bar that just opened up a few blocks down. You want to go?" Randy asked. John smiled at the offer. "Yeah. Sure." He answered. The two went to the check-out to pay for their items and drove to the bar in their individual cars.

When they got there, Randy and John got a table in a secluded corner. "What's your poison?" Randy asked. "JD on the rocks." John said. Randy nodded and went up the bar. When he returned, he had Vodka and John's drink. The conversation started slow because John was so quiet. "Thanks again for earlier." John finally said. Randy nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, what was going on?" he asked. John opened up and told Randy about the three year abusive relationship with Adam and how controlling he was. Randy sympathized for him. "I'm sorry all that happened to you." He said. John gave a small smile.

John felt like he had waited long enough, so he leaned in to kiss Randy off guard. When their lips met, Randy pushed him away. "What the hell, man?" Randy shouted. "What?" John asked confused. Randy thought for a second and realized what happened. "Dude, I'm not gay!" he said. John felt so stupid. "Then what was that at the grocery store?" John asked. "I saw somebody in trouble and I just wanted to help." Randy explained. Randy paid the tab, then got up and left, leaving John in the bar crying.

During his drive home, Randy thought about how nice the kiss felt. How soft John's lips were and how gentle his touch was. He tried to convince himself that he was just lonely, so he abandoned his plans to go home and drove to another bar to pick up a girl. He met a girl named Eve and took her back to his place. The heavy petting and kissing got old quick, and Randy wasn't feeling it. During the kissing, she was straddling his lap trying to pull his shirt over his head. He stopped her and pulled away from the kiss. "Listen, Erin. You have to leave." He told her. She huffed. "My name is Eve!" Randy sighed. "Eve. I'm sorry, but you need to go. Have a good night." She was livid. "Asshole! I'm the best it's ever going to get for you. I hope you're happy!" she shouted as she let herself out.

Randy didn't pay any attention to her words. He just stripped naked and took a shower. When he was done, he dried himself off and went to bed without dressing himself he was too tired for that. Randy lied awake and couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about John squatting in the gym. He didn't notice his hard on until he moved to stroke it. He snapped out of his lustful state and jumped out of the bed and went into the bathroom. He turned the water on cold and stood under the spray. He leaned against the tile as his member went limp. When he had calmed himself down, he turned off the water and dried himself and went back to bed. This time, he fell asleep immediately.

The next morning, Randy got up to go to the gym as usual. He wore a t-shirt and basketball shorts, but took of the t-shirt before his workout. During his bench press reps, he saw John walking toward the showers. He suddenly felt heat traveling down his body, between his legs. He decided to follow John to the showers. He stalked John to the stall and stripped own. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around John's waist and kissed down the side of his neck. John turned around in his arms and was surprised to see it was Randy.

John opened his mouth to speak, but Randy cut him off with a breath stealing kiss that John responded to on impact. Randy let his hands roam John's body before he lifted the man off his feet. As if upon instinct, John wrapped his legs around Randy's waist and his arms around Randy's neck. Without warning, Randy lined himself up with John's entrance and pushed in with one swift, powerful stroke. John moaned into the kiss when Randy's cock brushed against his hot spot. John's tight passage would have been enough to send Randy over the edge right then, but he controlled himself.

Randy pulled away from John's lips and trailed little peck down John's jawline. When he got to his neck, Randy nibbled and left light bruises where he sucked on the skin. John scratched at the skin on Randy's back at the feeling. John had never felt anything like it. He felt like he was heaven. The gentle yet wild way Randy made loved him was something he could get used to.

"Harder! Deeper! Faster!" John panted. Randy smiled and nodded at his new lover's request. "Oh, fuck! I'm close!" John moaned. "Me, too, baby. Let it go." Randy moaned. "Don't stop, Randy. Don't you fucking stop!" John screamed. Randy's depth and power increased as John's demand. "Shiiiiit!" John moaned as he felt the tightness and heat in his stomach when his thick seed shot out between their bodies.

As John's channel tightened around Randy's cock, Randys' strokes got sloppy and he filled John up with his seed. When the two came down from their high, Randy pulled out of John's tunnel and put him back on his feet. John smiled up at the slightly taller man and kissed him passionately. Randy pulled away and cupped John's face in his hands. John whimpered at the loss of touch. "I'm so sorry, John. I was confused. I never thought I could like a man as much as I like you. I really hope you can forgive me." Randy said lovingly.

John smiled. "How could I ever be mad at superhero like you?" John said. Randy smiled. "I'm not a superhero. I don't even have a cape." Randy smiled. John laughed. "Not all superheroes wear capes, Randy." Randy laughed and kissed John with such a ferocious passion that his knees weak. Randy was able to catch him before he fell. He held the man tightly in his arms. "Your place or mine?" Randy asked with a smile. John laughed and pecked Randy's lips.

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this way too much. Shucks, I just love John and Randy. They're like a match made in heaven! I'm planning another story and I need a girl's name for one of the characters. Feel free to leave suggestions. Please review! **


	6. Lost and Found II

**Lost and Found II—for vampqueen440 **

**A/N: Please review. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Summary: Punk takes a trip to Texas. When he gets lost, he's found by the less likely person. **

**Warning: Slash; M/M **

CM Punk was happy to have a few days off work. He loved his job, but WWE had started to take over his very existence. He needed a break. He read about The National Tattoo Convention online and he decided to go. It was being held in Texas, so he took the red eye to the Lone Star state. The flight would be long, so he figured he would be able to catch a nap, but insomnia crept up on him at the most inopportune times.

When his flight landed his cab was waiting. He told the driver a 24-hour car rental's address. When he got there, he paid the driver and retrieved his luggage. He was able to quickly get a rental. He put hotel's address in the car's GPS and drove to the hotel. He was thankful that he decided to rent a car because he didn't want to deal with rude drivers during his visit.

He got to the hotel and checked in. "One room, please." He told the receptionist. "And how long will you be staying?" she asked. "Just the weekend." He said. She smiled. "Okay. Enjoy your stay." She said. Punk smiled. "Thanks." He said as he walked toward the elevator. "Oh, sir?" the receptionist called to him.

As Punk made his way back to the desk, he saw the legendary Undertaker across the lobby. He had always admired the man, but there was something about the Deadman that drew him in. "…so don't touch them if you aren't planning to pay for them." He heard the receptionist say. He stopped staring at the man to listen to what the receptionist said. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" he asked her.

She smiled and repeated herself. "The mini-bar has a weight sensor. If you pick up any of the bottles, you'll be charged for it, even if you don't drink it. So don't touch them if you aren't planning to pay for them." She said. Punk shook his head. "I don't drink, anyway. No problem." He said. She smiled as Punk left to the elevators again. He pressed the button to call for the elevator as he heard a deep voice behind him.

"Hey, Punk." The man said. Punk turned around to see the Deadman towering over him. "Hey, Taker." He said. The Deadman shook his head. "Call me Mark. Please." He said. Punk smiled. "Okay. I guess I don't mind if you call me Phil." He said. Mark smiled. "So what brings you to Texas?" he asked. Before Phil answered, the elevator doors opened. The two stepped on. "I'm here for the tattoo convention." He said as he pressed the button to take him to the ninth floor where his room was.

Mark nodded. "So why are _you_ in Texas?" Phil asked nervously to continue the conversation as Mark pushed 6 to go to the sixth floor. Mark chucked. "Well, first of all, I live here." He said. Phil cursed himself for asking such a dumb question. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry." He said quietly. Mark laughed. "I'm here for the convention, too. It was too far from my house, so I decided to get a hotel for the weekend." He said. Phil nodded. Before he could say anything else, the elevator doors opened and Mark stepped off. "Have a good night, Phil." he said as the doors closed.

Phil let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was sleepy and ready to go to bed. When the elevator got the ninth floor, Phil found his room and he was surprised how nice the inside was pretty spacious. He took a shower and put on basketball shorts before going to bed. He was able to get a full night's sleep.

He woke up around noon with nothing to do. He looked out of the hotel's window at the city below. He saw a nearby movie theater and decided to go see a movie. When he got there, the movie's previews had already started. It was dark, but he could see that there was only one seat available. By the time he sat, the opening credits of the movie started. He got there just in time.

When the movie ended, the lights came on and he was able to see to whom he sat. It was Mark; he smiled. Phil didn't say anything, he just smiled and went to his car in the parking lot. Mark had walked to the car next to his. Phil blushed as Mark smiled at him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were following me." He said. "Not that I'd mind." He continued. Before Phil could say anything, Mark had gotten in his car and drove off. When Phil got back to the hotel, he showered and went to sleep.

The next day was the start of the convention. The arena was set up with tables featuring pictures and sketches of tattoos. There were even tables of artists giving tattoos. It was more than Phil was expecting. He saw a table advertising a competition for later that day. Prizes would be awarded for best color and best black and white tattoos. He registered for the contest and saw that Mark was doing the same thing. Phil was too nervous to say anything, so after he signed up, he quickly walked away.

When it was time for the color tattoo contest, Phil went up to the stage and pulled off his shirt. Mark was sitting in the audience and involuntarily licked his lips; Phil's pants were low, putting his hip dents on full display. The judges inspected the tattoos of all the contestants and declared Phil the winner. He accepted the prize and went back to his seat.

Next was the black and white tattoos contest. When Mark was on stage, he removed his shirt to show the judges his skin art. Phil was pleasantly surprised at Mark's body. He had never really seen in the way he saw it then. The judges looked over Mark's and the other contestant's tattoos. Mark didn't win; a younger man with a detailed tattoo of a dragon his back. Even Mark had to admit that it was pretty awesome. He was upset that he didn't win, but he didn't let it bother him.

During the after party, Mark admired Phil from afar. Phil left the convention early. Everyone was drinking and he didn't want to take part in getting drunk for no reason, so he left. Mark saw him as he left and he didn't see any reason to stay. He said his goodbyes to the people he had met and followed Phil out.

When Phil go back to the hotel, he crowded the elevator with several other people. There was barely enough room to breathe. When he stepped off the elevator, he found his room and swiped his key card. He kept trying but he had no luck. He jumped when he heard Mark's voice. "I wasn't sure at first, but now I know for a fact that you're following me." He said as he snaked one of his arms around Phil's waist.

Phil wanted to move, but it felt right. "I'm sorry. I must have gotten off on the wrong floor." He said quietly. "Trust me. I don't mind." Mark whispered seductively in Phil's ear as he licked a stripe down his neck. Phil shuddered at the contact and turned around in the man's arms. As Mark swiped his key card, he picked Phil up off his feet. Phil wrapped his legs around Mark's waist and attacked his lips with a kiss.

Mark carried Phil to the bed and laid him down gently before stripping down to his boxers. He crawled up to Phil on the bed and nibbled at his neck leaving bite marks and bruises. Mark's hands roamed Phil's body until he got to the hem of his shirt. He pulled himself from Phil's lips to pull his shirt over his head.

Phil was able to roll Mark over and straddle his waist. As he attacked Mark's lips with a rough kiss, he rubbed their fabric-covered cocks together. They both moaned at the friction. Phil broke the kiss to take off his pants and briefs. As he did, Mark pulled off his own boxers. Phil returned to Mark's bed and got between his legs.

He stroked Mark's impressive cock a few times before taking him in his mouth. "Oh, yeah!" Mark moaned. "Your hot mouth feels so good around my cock." He said. Phil tried to deep throat his member, but it's impressive length made him gag. "That's right, baby. Chock on that dick." He said as he started fucking Phil's mouth.

Mark pulled Phil off his cock. "You want to ride me, baby?" He asked. Phil smiled and lined himself up with Mark's slick member. As the head squeezed into Phil's hole, Mark jumped and moaned at the tightness. "Fuck! So tight baby! I'm not going to last long." He groaned. Phil hissed in pain at the intrusion. "Oh my god! You're cock is so big. I've never had something so big before." He moaned as he felt pleasure. When Mark had filled Phil balls deep, Phil rose and slammed back down on the cock.

"Shit!" Phil moaned. With hard and fast strokes, Phil could feel an orgasm building. "I'm cumming!" he moaned. Mark nodded. "Me too, baby. Let it go. Cum for me, Phil." He said. "Oh god oh god oh god oh god" Phil moaned repeatedly as his thick white seed spurted all over his and Mark's stomach and chest. As Phil's channel tightened around Mark's cock, Mark filled him up with his seed. When the two men came down from their high, Phil rolled over next to Mark, releasing the cock from his ass.

"Congratulations on winning that competition today." Mark said when he caught his breath. Phil smiled. "Thanks. Your tattoos are way better that that other guys." He said. Mark smiled. "Really? Thanks. So what were you really doing at my door?" Mark asked. "I was lost." He answered truthfully. Mark chuckled. "I'm glad I found you." He said. Phil smiled and kissed Mark's chest. "Me too."

**A/N: I apologize for any typos. It's really late and I'm really tired. I don't feel like proofing. Please review! I love you for reading! **


	7. And Many More

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**And Many More (for Princess Angel5) **

**Summary: John and Seth celebrate their fifth year of marriage. May there be many more. **

Seth cursed himself for decorating the bedroom with sheer curtains. He was awakened by the sun that shined brightly on his face. He rolled over with hopes of feeling his husband next to him, instead there was a note. **Good morning, Bunny. Stay in bed. – J. **Seth smiled at the note. He didn't know if he should be happy or afraid. He obeyed the note and sat up to stretch. It was then when he noticed the huge vase of roses on the dresser.

He smiled and he felt tears of joy sting his eyes. "Oh, John." He said quietly with a smile. In the midst of awe, John walked in with a tray of food. "Happy Anniversary, Bunny." He said with a dimpled smile. Seth smiled at his husband. "Happy Anniversary, baby." John took the tray to Seth and set it in his lap. John noticed Seth was looking at the vase. "Do you like your roses?" he asked. Seth smiled and nodded. "There are so many!" he exclaimed. John laughed and nodded. "A dozen for every year." Seth's mouth dropped. "60 roses?" he asked out of surprise. John nodded. "Is all this for me?" Seth asked. John smiled and kissed his lips tenderly. "Of course." He said.

Seth examined the food. There were sliced strawberries and bananas, blueberries, orange slices, pancakes topped with whipped cream, and eggs with a pitcher of orange juice. "This looks amazing, John. Thank you so much." Seth said with a smile. John returned the smile. "Anything for you, babe." He said.

They ate the breakfast and enjoyed each other's company. Seth glanced over at his husband and saw he had smeared whipped cream on his face. Without warning, Seth took away the tray and put on the bedside table. He straddled John's waist and licked the cream from the side of his mouth. John ran his hands up Seth's back and removed the elastic that held Seth's hair in a bun.

"I love your hair, Bunny. You should keep it down like this all the time." He said. Seth didn't really hear what John said, but he nodded anyway. Seth practically ripped the shirt off of John's body. "Woah! Slow down!" John said with a chuckled. Seth ignored him by taking off his own shirt and attacking John's neck. "Or not." John said.

Seth nibbled and licked at the man's neck as if it was his last meal. His hands traveled down the waistband of John's basketball shorts. He pulled them down with one swift motion, leaving John's hardening member exposed. Seth stroked John fast; hoping he'd be fully hard soon. "I need you, baby." Seth moaned in John's ear.

John rolled Seth over on his back and licked at his chest. He took one of Seth's nipples into his mouth and lapped until it was a hard nub. He did the same for the other. Seth was a moaning mess beneath John. "Please, baby. I want to feel you inside me now!" he begged. John smiled and reached over to the night stand sifted through the drawer until he found what he was looking for. He popped the top of the lube and coated his cock generously. He positioned himself at Seth's entrance and push in balls deep at once. "Oh god!" Seth practically screamed when he felt the girth of John's member filling him up. John paused to let Seth adjust.

"Move!" Seth demanded. John nodded and smiled; he started slow, but Seth wasn't having any of that nonsense. He tried to move his hips to feel more of John. John shook his head and pinned Seth's hands above his head. He leaned in close to his face. "I don't want to fuck you, Bunny. I want to make love to you. There's always time for the other stuff. Just enjoy this, okay?" he said lovingly.

Seth smiled at his husband's blue eyes and nodded. "Thank you." John said. He kissed Seth passionately and continued his slow, smooth strokes. He let go of Seth's hand and tangled his hands in Seth's hair. Seth moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around John's waist. His hands were leaving marks on John's back as he enjoyed the attention John was giving his bundle of nerves.

He moved to stroke his hard, leaking, cock but John slapped his hand away. "Not like that." He said. "I want to know I can still satisfy you." He said. Seth nodded and wrapped his arms around John's neck to pull him down for a deep kiss. The kiss was all it took to send Seth over the edge. John's mouth muffled Seth's moans as his seed spurted between their bodies. John's release wasn't too far behind.

Seth's passage tightened around John's cock causing him to fill Seth to the rim with is warm release. He groaned as the last of his seed coated Seth's channel. He collapsed on top of his husband, but quickly rolled off not wanting to hurt Seth with his weight. The couple took a few moments to catch their breath.

Seth rolled to face John and rested his head on his chest. "I love you, John." He said. John smiled and kissed Seth's forehead. "I love you, too, Bunny." He said with a smile. The two laid there for a while until Seth got out of bed. "Where are you going?" John asked. "I'm about to take a shower." He said. John nodded. "Join me?" Seth asked. John smiled and followed Seth to the bathroom.

Seth turned on the water; when it was at the right temperature, John picked him bridal style and got under the spray. When Seth was on his feet again, he turned to John and kissed him breathless. "What are you doing?" John asked when they parted. Seth only smirked and dropped to his knees. He took John's hardening cock in his hands and stroked it a few times. Seth looked up into John's blue eyes as he swallowed his member on the first attempt.

John jumped at the unexpected gesture and closed his eyes. Seth pulled away and caught John's attention. "Watch me or I'll stop." Seth warned. John nodded and kept eye contact with his husband as he deep throated John yet again. John wanted to close his eyes and let his head roll so badly, but he didn't want Seth to stop. "Fuck yeah. Just like that." He moaned. Seth released John's cock and focused on his heavy balls; sucking one in his mouth at a time. "Damn, Bunny, you look so good on your knees." John groaned as he felt heat gathering in his stomach.

Seth could tell by John's voice that he was going to explode soon. He took John's cock in his mouth slowly this time. With Seth giving him slow, hard sucks John moaned gibberish. "I'm so close, baby." He moaned. Seth hummed around the twitching cock and it drove John crazy. Streams of warm seed filled Seth's mouth. He swallowed every drop; it seemed like John was never going to stop. When he did, Seth rose to his feet and captured John's lips in a kiss; letting him taste himself.

Seth broke the kiss and pecked at John's jawline and neck. As he got closer to John's ear he whispered, "Fuck me." John didn't think he would be able to get hard again, but just as Seth bit at a sweet spot on John's neck, his cock stood at attention almost immediately. John smiled and kissed Seth once more before turning him around. Seth smirked and spread his legs and he stretched out his arms to brace himself on the shower wall.

John lined himself up with Seth's puckered hole and slid in with one stroke. Seth moaned loudly as John's cock brushed against his prostate. "That's it, baby. Moan like a little slut for me." John coaxed. John pulled almost all the way out only to slam into Seth again. Seth's moan was much louder this time. "So tight, Bunny. So damn tight." John said as Seth's walls squeezed his member. John gripped Seth's hips so hard he was sure there would be large bruises in the shape of John's hands; he plowed Seth's ass like a pornstar on fast-forward.

As Seth's breaths shallowed, John reached around and stroked Seth's cock in rhythm with is own plundering. Seth moaned and groaned at the contact from his husband. "I'm so close, John. I love that cock filling me up." He said. "Cum for me baby. Let it all go." John whispered seductively. Seth cried out John's name as his released spilled over John's hand and the shower wall. "Fuuuuuck!" John moaned as Seth's channel tightened. He spurted his juices into Seth's ass for the second time that morning.

John pulled his softening member out and hugged Seth from behind and bit at his neck. Seth made his neck more accessible and leaned his head back. "Thank you for that." Seth panted. John turned him around and attacked Seth's lips with his own. They broke the kiss and just stared into each other's eyes. John's blue eyes and Seth's brown ones were made to be stared into. The two found that out early on when they first met.

They were too into each other to realize that the shower's water had run cold. They quickly washed each other and dried off to get dressed for the day. They were having an anniversary party and were expecting guests soon. Seth dressed in basketball shorts and a green t-shirt with green sneakers. John pulled on jean shorts and a t-shirt with white sneakers.

The couple went down the stairs together, but John went outside to get the newspaper as Seth went to the kitchen to start on the evening's dinner. Seth was so wrapped up his thoughts of what to prepare for the party that he didn't hear John come into the house. He jumped when he felt strong, familiar arms wrap around his waist as he stood in front of the sink. He dropped the untensils he was holding in the sink. The loud racket added to the scare.

"Dammit, John! You scared the hell out of me." He said as he beat on John's well defined chest with his open hand. "You might want to stop hitting me like that. You know I like it when you get rough." John smirked as he was leaning in to kiss Seth's neck. He nibbled, and plain bit, on the skin; leaving obvious marks. Seth didn't care. He wrapped his arms around John's body and slid his hands under John's shirt to get closer to John's skin.

John picked Seth up by his thighs and set him up on the edge of sink. Seth wrapped his legs around John's waist and moaned as John licked at his earlobe. They were interrupted by the doorbell. John groaned and looked Seth in the eyes. "We're going to finish this, you hear?" he said playfully. Seth nodded and pecked John's lips as he jumped from the sink.

Before Seth answered the door; he adjusted the bulge in his shorts. He didn't want to let his guests know what he was up to. The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming! Stop ringing the damn bell!" he yelled. He opened the door and saw Randy and Phil. They had just gotten married a year ago. Seth was surprised to hear of the couple dating, so when they got married, Seth thought it was a joke. "Hey, guys! Come on in!" he said happily.

Randy and Phil smiled and greeted their host and walked into the home. "I'm glad you two could make it. You can have a seat in the living room. I'll go get John, Randy. He's in the kitchen." He said. Randy nodded and followed Phil to the living room. When Seth made it to the kitchen, he saw John drinking orange juice from the carton. "John! It's called a glass! Get one!" he yelled as he snatched the carton from his husband. John was mid gulp, so juice spilled onto the floor. John laughed. "I'm sorry, Bunny." He said with a smile. Seth returned the smile and put the carton back in the refrigerator. "Randy's in the living room with Phil." He said. John nodded and left.

When he got to the living room, Phil left to join Seth in the kitchen. John sat next to his best friend on the sofa. "How have you been, Ran?" he asked. Randy smiled. "I've been great. Phil and I have such a strong bond. I love him so much." He said. John nodded. "What about you?" Randy asked. "I've been pretty great, too." He said. "'Pretty great'? That's it?" Randy asked. "You look horny as hell! You sure you're okay?" Randy continued. John nodded. I was great until you and Phil got here." He said. Randy gasped. "Did we interrupt your anniversary sex?" he asked bluntly. John laughed. "No. We took care of that already. Twice." He said. "Two times? Really? Well, you've always been a horny son of bitch." Randy chucked. "Three times, really, but don't you dare tell Seth I told you!" John warned. Randy laughed and gestured zipped lips.

Seth was filling a boiler with water when Phil entered the kitchen. "Hey, Seth." He said. Seth smiled. "Hey, Phil. How's the married life for you?" he asked. Phil gave a big smile. "I love it, Seth. Randy is amazing; I can't imagine my life without him." He said. Seth smiled at his friend. He knew where he was coming from. John was his everything; no one had the effect on him that John had.

The doorbell rang again. "John, baby, can you get the door?" Seth shouted from the kitchen. "I got it, Bu—Seth!" he shouted back. Seth hated being called "Bunny" around other people. He loved it in the privacy of each other's company, but he didn't think other people needed to hear it. John opened the door and saw Chris and Jay. The two were like fathers to John. They had done so much for him in the past. "Who is that?" Seth yelled from the kitchen. "It's Jericho and Reso!" John shouted back.

The two joined John and Randy in the living room and started chatting. Back in the kitchen, Phil checked his watch. "I thought you said you wanted us to be here at two o'clock." He said. Seth nodded. "I thought I would be halfway done with the food by now." He said. Phil frowned. "What happened?" he asked. Seth blushed. "I was preoccupied." He answered simply. Phil saw the marks on Seth's neck and laughed. "What were you doing? Or should I say 'who' were you doing?" he said. Seth laughed and ignored the comment.

Phil went back to the living room to join his husband. John went to the kitchen to see if Seth needed any help. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked. Seth smiled and nodded. "You can get the chicken in the oven. It's already prepared; I just need it to bake for a half an hour." He said. John nodded and followed Seth's instruction.

The water had started to boil so Seth put the pasta in and waited until it was tender. "Anything else?" John asked. Seth looked around the kitchen and saw the mixing bowl he took out earlier. "Yeah. Can you mix the sauce? You know how to make it don't you?" Seth asked. John smiled and nodded. He filled the bowl with Seth's secret ingredients and mixed it up until it was smooth. Seth smiled at John's work.

John and Seth left the kitchen to change clothes for the party. Seth put on black slacks and a purple button down shirt and dress shoes. John pulled on dark wash jeans and a green argyle sweater vest over a white button down shirt and dress shoes. When John and Seth saw each other in their change of clothes, they were both at a loss for words. It was nice for them to still be able to take each other's breaths away.

A few minutes later, the oven's timer went off; Seth went to the kitchen and took out the chicken. John set the table and Seth put the food in warmer before they joined their guests in the living room. Seth noticed there was couple missing. "Where are Wade and Adam?" he asked the group. Randy chuckled. "Maybe their _busy_." He said. John shot him a glaring look. Seth didn't think much of the comment. He just sat next to his husband on the sofa opposite the one the other four sat one.

Seth was a little upset that Wade and Adam were late. John could tell. "Don't worry, Bunny. They're never on time for anything. Don't take it personally." John whispered. Randy was having a giggle fit. "What's so funny?" Seth asked. Randy caught his breath before answering. "nothing. I was just thinking that you and John could start and finish round four before they get here." He said with a smirk.

Seth shot John a threatening look and John did the same to Randy. Seth was about to say a few choice words to John when the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell, John." Seth whispered harshly. Chris and Jay snickered at the comment; as did Randy and Phil. Seth opened the door and welcomed Wade and Adam. "Sorry we're late Seth, but Wade just had to get his hair perfectly gelled." Adam said glaring at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry for trying to look presentable at an anniversary party. I should have just let my hair be wild." Wade said sarcastically.

Seth laughed. "Stop your bickering and come in." he said. The two entered and looked around. It was their first time at the house and they were floored by the layout. "This is beautiful, Seth." Adam said. Seth smiled. "Thank you. You can put that in the living room with the rest of them." Seth said, referring to the wrapped gift Adam held. Adam nodded and joined the group in the living room.

They all said their hellos and caught up. "Thank you guys so much for coming today. It means a lot to Seth and me both to have you celebrating five years of marriage with us. It's with guidance from Chris and Jay that we have made it this far. You two have been such an inspiration to our relationship and we hope we have a 20 year marriage like the two of you." John said. Chris and Jay smiled at the acknowledgement.

Seth spoke next. "With that being said, lets play some games!" he said excitedly. The first was a quiz about each person's partner's likes and dislikes. Not surprisingly, Chris and Jay won that one. The next was a game where one couple said something they have never done and allowed other couples to agree or disagree. The group was surprised to know that Chris and Jay were the least sexually adventurous. Seth decided it was because they had been married for so long that they just liked to stick to traditional sex with no kinky twists.

After games, John and Seth opened their gifts. From Wade and Adam, they got a 600 count Ralph Lauren sheet set complete with pillow cases and shams. From Randy and Phil, they got a 5-star coffee maker with matching coffee mugs. From Chris and Jay, they got an automatic drink mixer. It even had an alarm clock that would make a drink at whatever time you set it for. "This is all very nice, guys. Thank you so much." John said.

"Anybody hungry?" Seth asked rhetorically. Everyone chuckled and followed Seth into the dining room. John helped Seth serve the dinner and they all ate and talked quietly. They all ate relatively quickly because of how hungry they were. Seth made sure they all got desert and slowly, the guest started leaving. Chris and Jay were the first to go, then Adam and Wade.

Seth was cleaning the kitchen when Randy walked in. "Hey, Seth." He said. "Hey." Seth replied. Randy sighed. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know you don't like me and I only made it worse. I hope you can forgive me." He said. Seth looked at him and frowned. "I don't dislike you, Randy. You just have certain aspects of your personality that I don't appreciate." He said. Randy chuckled. "In layman's terms, you don't like me." He said. Seth nodded. "You're right, Randy! I don't like you! I only put up with your childish ignorance because you're John's best friend. If you weren't I would want absolutely nothing to do with you. And as for you bringing up our sex life in front of Phil, Chris, and Jay; well, I can never forgive you for that because quite frankly, it was none of your business to begin with!" he shouted.

John ran from upstairs into the kitchen when he heard yelling. "What the hell is going on down here?" he asked. Randy was about to speak when Seth cut him off. "I want him out of my house, John! Now!" Seth shouted. John nodded pulled Seth aside. "I want you to go upstairs while I take care of this, okay?" he said. Seth nodded. John pecked his lips and turned his attention back to Randy one Seth was up the stairs.

"Thanks for coming, Randy, but you and Phil need to go." He said Randy nodded. The couple left the house without putting up a fight. John sighed as he closed the door behind the couple.

Meanwhile, upstairs Seth had walked into their bedroom and saw the candlelight glowing from the adjacent bathroom. He followed the light source and gasped at the sight. John had prepared a bubble bath; he had lit candles around the Jacuzzi tub. He filled the bath with hot water and laced it with white and red rose petals. Seth undressed and lowered himself into the warm bath. He let himself slide down and relax.

As he sat in the warm water, he heard John in the bedroom. "Baby?" he called. John walked in the bathroom and leaned on the frame. "Yeah?" he asked. Seth smiled at him. "Will you join me?" he asked innocently. John nodded and stripped. He slid into the bath behind Seth and wrapped him in his arms. They sat like that in silence; they just enjoyed the touch of the other without saying a single word. Soon, the two stood from the bath. John took it upon himself to dry Seth with a plush white towel. He enjoyed pampering his husband; making him feel loved.

When they were both dry and dressed in a pair of boxers each, John led them to the bed. They laid down together and John pulled him close to his body and wrapped him in his arms. "I love you much, Bunny. I would rather spend 5 years with no one but you, Seth. You have made me so happy and I can only hope I have made you half as happy as you have made me." He said. Seth smiled. "I love you, too, John. Happy Anniversary." He said. "Happy Anniversary to you, too, Bunny. This one and many more." John said with a kiss to the back of Seth's neck. The two fell asleep quickly. This day was one they would both remember for years to come.

They really adored the marriage Chris and Jay had. They didn't really talk much about their private lives, but Seth and John could tell that theirs was a marriage they admired.

**A/N: Please Review! I'm sorry it's so long, but I really enjoyed writing this. It's one of my favorites so far. I love you for reading! Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	8. Before Forever After

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I don't usually write random requests, but this came from one of my frequent readers and the reviews really help me out. See? If you review often and ask for a one shot, I'm bound to write it for you. Enjoy! **

**Before Forever After (requested by vampqueen440) **

**Summary: Takes place a year and a half before "And Many More" (one shot in chapter 7). Phil and Randy's wedding day is a little less than perfect. **

Phil paced back and forth in the room where he waited for his wedding to start. "Calm down, man! It's just Randy. I don't get why you're so nervous." Seth said nonchalantly. Phil stopped and looked at his best man. "That's the thing! It's Randy! What if our marriage doesn't last? What if he falls out of love with me? What if I can't make him happy? What if the sex is bad?" Phil was going to continue, but Seth stopped him. "Whoa! I'm going to stop you right there. Don't ever mention Randy and sex in the same sentence around me." He said as he pretended to vomit.

Phil chuckled. Seth had hated Randy so much and everyone knew it. The only reason why Seth put up with him was because he and John have been friends for years. Randy was John's best man when Seth and John got married three and half years earlier. Seth hated it, but he loved John and he still does, so he just has to stomach Randy and his presence.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Phil said loudly. The door opened and John stood on the other side in his tuxedo; he was Randy's best man. Seth smiled seeing how nice his husband looked. He could have just ripped the clothes right off his body. John walked in and kissed his husband before speaking to Phil.

"Randy wanted me to give you this." He said as he smiled at the nervous man. Phil opened the small box and tears stung his eyes. In the box was a pair of 18k Tiffany cufflinks engraved with **Randy **on one and **Phil **on the other; they were beautiful. Phil took them out of the box and put them on; he admired the way they shined under the light. Phil reached in his pocket and gave John a similar box. "Give this to Randy for me?" he said. John smiled and nodded. Phil was still admiring the cufflinks when John walked out.

John walked down the hallway and handed Randy the box. "What? Did he not like them?" Randy asked nervously. John laughed. "He loved them. This is for you. From him." John explained. Randy took a deep breath and opened the light blue box. In it was at Atlas dome watch in stainless steel with 76 diamonds and silver dial. It was beautiful. It took a lot for Randy to be speech less, but the engraving on the back did just that. He teared up when he saw what was there: **RKO&PJO Forever. **

He couldn't believe that he was about to be married in less than an hour. He slipped the watch on and looked in the mirror once more to make sure he looked nice for his soon-to-be husband. John smiled at his best friend. "You look fine, Randy. He's very lucky." John said. Randy only smiled. "You ready?" John asked. Randy nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." He said. John and Randy walked to the doors leading to the ceremony.

The ceremony was underway; it was Phil's turn to walk out. He took a deep breath as the doors opened. He saw Randy standing at the altar and he looked amazing. Phil smiled brightly seeing his man waiting on him. He walked slowly down the aisle; when he finally got to the altar, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Randy's neck and kiss him passionately. The minister cleared his throat. "I thought that was supposed to be after you say 'I, do'." He joked. Phil pulled away and blushed. "I'm sorry. I got a little carried away." He said as he took Randy's hands in his own. The guests laughed lightly at Phil's forwardness.

The ceremony commenced; but traditionally, the minister asked. "Are there any objections as to why these two shall not be wed?" Every eye in the room, including the entire wedding party, gravitated toward Seth who stood next to Phil. "What?" he said. The guests laugh quietly. "We all know you are less than excited about me and Randy." Phil said. Seth smiled. "You're my best friend. If you love him, I have no say so. I just want you to be happy." He said. Phil smiled and turned back to Randy.

The couple exchanged vows and promises before the minister made their marriage official. "You may now kiss." He said. Phil smiled at Randy's grin and they shared their first kiss as a married couple. The smiled as the kiss broke. "I now present to you for the first time Randy and Phil Orton." The minister said. The crowd applauded as Randy and Phil walked down the aisle hand in hand.

* * *

At the reception, Seth had a hard time stomaching Randy's presence. He drank several glasses of champagne to take the edge off. When it was time for the best man's speech, John started. "I've known Randy for roughly fifteen years; he's like a brother to me. I was shocked when he and Phil started dating. I never thought they would be compatible, but as I watched them together I realized they were meant to be. I'm so happy for you, Ran. I wish you and Phil the best." He raised his glass and so did the rest of the people in attendance.

As John sat down, Seth stood shakily. His speech was slurred and he didn't make eye contact with anyone. He took another sip of champagne before speaking. "Me and Phil have been buds for forever!" he started. "Not really. We met like 5 years ago and we've been tight ever since. I like Phil. He's cool people." Seth took another gulp of champagne. "But, Randy? Whew. That's one cocky son of a bitch. Did you know that he hit on me once?" Everyone gasped.

John tried to get him to sit down. "You've had too much to drink, Seth. Just sit down." he said. Seth fought him off, "I'm not done! Let me finish!" he yelled drunkenly. He thought for a second to remember where he stopped. When he remembered, he spoke again. "Yep. Philly here introduced me to him and he tried to fuck me the night we met. I can't believe that asshole thought I'd let him touch me. I told him I was married and he didn't even care." He shook his index finger at Randy as if he was scolding a child. "Naughty Randy!" he said. At that, John physically picked Seth up and carried him away.

Phil looked at Randy with tears in his eyes; he threw his napkin in Randy's face and stormed away. Randy got up to follow him, but Phil had gone too far. He saw Seth and John nearby and charged at Seth. "What the hell was that?" Randy asked Seth angrily. "Chill out, Randy. He was drinking." John said as he approached Randy. "I have to ask you, Randy. Did you really try to have sex with my husband?" John asked seriously. Randy sighed and rubbed the short hairs on his head.

John shook his head. "I can't believe you, man! We're supposed to be friends and you tried to fuck my husband? In case you haven't noticed yet, this friendship is over!" John shouted. Seth laughed. "Randy gots no friends!" he said doubled over in drunken laughter. Randy tried to get in Seth's face, but John separated the two with his body. "Just try not to cheat on your own husband." Seth said over John's shoulder in a slur. Randy shoved John out of the way and punched Seth's face as hard as he could. Seth fell to the floor; holding his face.

John was livid. He ran to his crying husband's side. "What the fuck, Randy? I could have been okay with you trying to flirt with my husband when you met him, but you do not lay your hands on what is mine! I can't believe I ever called you a friend." John shouted.

"I'm sorry, John. I didn't mean—" Randy started. John interrupted him. "No! Leave me alone! Don't ever talk to me again!" John said as he helped Seth up off the floor. John carried Seth away before Randy could get another word in. As far as John was concerned, the friendship he had with Randy was over.

Randy shook his head and went to the bathroom to splash a little water on his face. When he walked in, he heard crying coming from one of the stalls. "Phil?" he called out. "Go away!" the voice was Phil's. Randy signed and pushed open the stall door. "I said go away!" Phil shouted in his husband's face. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't—" Phil cut him off. "Is it true?" he asked. "Is what true?" Randy asked. "Did you try to hook up with Seth when I introduced you to him?" Phil clarified. Randy sighed. Phil knew he had his answer. He tried to leave, but Randy grabbed him.

"It doesn't matter if it's true or not, Phil! I love you and I married you! I don't want him; I don't want anyone but you. Please believe me. It was so long ago and I never even meant anything by it. We had only been dating for like a week. Whatever I felt for Seth when I met him is long gone. I promise." Randy said. Phil's sobs subsided; he looked into his husband's eyes and saw that he was being honest.

"I'm sorry he ruined our wedding day." Randy said. Phil shook his head. "He's my best friend. I'd rather him be here and ruin it than not be here at all." He said. Randy looked at him in disbelief. "You aren't mad at him?" he asked. "No. Not at all. He was drunk; he didn't know what he was saying. It's okay." Phil said. Randy sighed. "Marriage is about compromise, right? This is our first test." He said. Phil smiled. "I know you won't get along, but you both mean a lot to me: my best friend and my husband." He said. Randy smiled when Phil acknowledged him as his husband. "Husband. I like the sound of that. Let's get out of here." He said. Phil nodded and kissed him passionately. The newlyweds left the reception and drove to their new home that they now shared.

* * *

Meanwhile, John and Seth were at home as well. John had just put Seth in the shower under the cold spray. While Seth was there, John found him some aspirin and made him a cup of coffee to get him to sober up faster. John pulled Seth from the shower and dried him off before helping him get dressed.

Seth laid on the bed and sobbed. John groaned. "Get up, Seth!" John yelled angrily. "No! You don't love me, do you?" Seth said. John was taken aback by Seth's question. He sighed and sat next to him on the bed. "Of course I love you. I'm just upset with you right now. You ruined Randy and Phil's reception." He said. Seth pouted. "But I don't like him!" he shouted. John nodded. "I know you don't. You don't have to worry about him anymore. We aren't friends anymore." He said.

"Why not?" Seth asked. John laughed at Seth's memory lapse. "Because he punched my Bunny in the face." He said. Seth gasped. "He hit a cute little bunny rabbit?" he asked surprised. John shook his head. "No. He hit you." He said. Seth giggled. "I'm not a cute little bunny rabbit." He said poking John's face. John laughed. "I guess not. Here, drink this." He said giving Seth the black coffee.

Seth took a sip and made a face. "Eww. It's nasty. It's not even sweet!" he whined. "Take these pills so you won't have headache when you wake up." He said. Seth shook his head. "I'm not even sleepy." He protested like a child. "Just take the pills and drink the coffee." John said. Seth choked down the pills and coffee. John smiled and took the empty mug.

Seth continued to giggle. "I'm so upset with you, but you are so adorable right now." John said leaning in to kiss his him. Seth shook his head. "Nope! I'm married and my husband can beat you up! So you won't be getting to in my pants tonight, sir!" Seth said backing away. John laughed and played along. "Okay. I'll leave you alone. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Just holler, okay?" he said. Seth nodded and laid down to sleep. John stood outside the door until he heard Seth snoring. When he did, John went back into the bedroom and laid down with him; holding him tightly in his arms.

* * *

Phil and Randy were consummating their marriage. "Fuck, yes, Randy! Harder!" Phil begged. "So fucking tight, baby. So tight." Randy groaned as Phil's tight passage strangled his cock. "I'm so close, baby." Phil said as he wrapped his legs around Randy's waist to feel him deeper. "Cum for me, babe." Randy whispered as he leaned down to nibble at Phil's neck. Phil arched his back as streams of the thick, white, liquid spurted between their bodies. "Fuuuck!" Phil moaned as he reached his orgasm. He was blinded by the force for a few seconds. With a few strokes, Randy wasn't far behind. His release filled Phil to the rim. "Shiiiit!" Randy groaned as he filled Phil's tight ass. He collapsed his husband and planted kissed all over his face.

When they caught their breaths, Randy rolled off of Phil and cuddled up next to Phil. "That was amazing, Randy." Phil said. Randy nodded. "I'm so glad you made me wait. It was definitely worth it." He said. Phil nodded and nuzzled into Randy's chest. It was the beginning for forever for them and Phil and Randy couldn't have been happier.

* * *

John was sleeping peacefully when he heard awful noises beside him. He sat up to make sure Seth was okay. Seth was vomiting in his sleep. "Shit!" John said softly. He tried to shake Seth awake, but he was out cold. John moved Seth from the bed to the floor on his side so he wouldn't choke and suffocate on his own puke. John changed the bed sheets and got as much vomit from Seth's hair as he could.

John was actually surprised that Seth slept through it. John took the soiled sheets downstairs to the laundry room. When he got there he heard Seth screaming. "JOHN! JOHN!" John ran up the stairs to see what was wrong. "What happened?" John asked in a panic. "I don't know!" Seth screamed in fear.

John laughed. "It's not funny!" Seth shouted. John nodded. "Yes it is." Seth pouted. John helped him up and got him to the bathroom for a hot shower. After the shower, John explained to Seth what happened at the wedding reception as he got dressed. Seth felt horrible.

He and Seth sat up on the bed. "I'm so sorry, baby. I bet Phil hates me." Seth said. John shrugged. "I don't know. I doubt it though." He said. Seth nodded and cuddled up to John. John sighed. "Is it true?" he asked. "Is what true?" Seth asked. "What you said during the toast about Randy hitting on you when you met him." John clarified. Seth nodded. "I didn't do anything with him, though, John. I promise." John nodded. "It's okay, Bunny. I believe you." He said. Seth smiled and kissed John's lips. The two just laid together in silence appreciating the relationship they have. It was the rest of forever for them and they couldn't have been happier.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I will take request from all reviewers. Please review! I love you for reading! Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
